La Nirvana
by FlecoRecto
Summary: Una pequeña historia que narra los conflictos que tienen estos personajes en otro tiempo y lugar diferentes.


**Capítulo 1**

— ¡Abran paso, abran paso! —exclamaba abriéndose camino a codazos.

Corría como alma que lleva el diablo. Detrás, el mercader al que había robado minutos antes, corría torpemente mientras alzaba su bastón sobre su cabeza.

Estaba completamente seguro de que el mercader no lograría alcanzarle pero no se detuvo ni un segundo en comprobarlo, aún podría salirle al paso cualquier transeúnte que se quisiese hacer el héroe. No, definitivamente hasta que no alcanzase los barrios bajos no podría relajarse.

— ¡Ladronzuelo! —exclamaba—. Cuando te pille, te vas a enterar.

— Eso ya lo veremos —rió.

Recorrió el último recodo del mercado y, sintiéndose un poco más confiado, se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás; ni rastro del mercader. Se detuvo en seco y tomó aire. A su lado, la gente lo miraba con desaprobación pero sin el menor signo de reprenderle o llevarlo ante el mercader.

Fue entonces cuando los escuchó. Eran cuatro soldados, quizás cinco. Al enterarse del robo, se habían puesto en marcha y lo buscaban entre los puestos del mercado. No tardaron en darle alcance y el muchacho, sorprendido por la efectividad de los soldados imperiales, echó a correr.

— ¿Draco?

Apenas tuvo tiempo de ver de quien se trataba, solo alcanzó a verle de refilón; Luna.

La muchacha iba caminando hacia el mercado cuando Draco pasó a su lado. La joven se quedó aturdida durante unos segundos sin poder evitar preguntarse si realmente había sido Draco o no, solo cuando vio pasar a los soldados corriendo tras él, se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, se trataba de su amigo.

Darco sonrió forzosamente a su amiga antes de desaparecer entre los callejones. Dejó atrás el mercado y se internó en los barrios medios para esconderse y hacia ellos se dirigía cuando se percató de que los había perdido de vista.

Orgulloso por su hazaña, extrajo la hogaza de pan que había robado de debajo de su chaqueta harapienta. Observó detenidamente la barra sin poder evitar que se le cayese la baba; las condiciones en las que vivía no eran precisamente propicias para poder saborear una barra de pan en cada comida. Incapaz de contenerse, se llevó la barra a la boca y desgarró un trozo de pan. Lo saboreó como si fuera el manjar más exquisito de toda Karish sin darse cuenta de que uno de los soldados se le acercaba por la espalda.

— Joven.

El muchacho dio un respingo y se apartó sobresaltado. Al ver la indumentaria se apresuró a esconder la hogaza de pan y sonreír discretamente.

El soldado lo examinó detenidamente y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué tienes bajo el brazo?

El muchacho fingió no saber de que estaba hablando. Ante lo cual el soldado extrajo la hogaza de pan y lo miró en busca de una explicación.

— ¡Oh, se refería a eso! Pues nada, ya ve —explicó—; una hogaza de pan.

— Comprendo —murmuró el soldado—. Casualmente se acaba de cometer un robo en el mercado. No sabrás nada de eso, ¿verdad?

Fingió sorpresa e indignación.

— ¿Robado? Es increíble, ya no estamos a salvo ni en nuestra propia casa, ¿no cree?

— Muy cierto —admitió el soldado—. Y ahora, si eres tan amable…

Antes de que terminase de hablar, el joven ya había arrancado a correr a sabiendas de que si no lo hacía aquel soldado lo llevaría ante la guardia real. Desafortunadamente se dio de bruces contra el otro soldado que los esperaba fuera del callejón.

— Me parece que te has metido en un buen lío —advirtió el soldado, cogiéndolo de brazo.

Forcejeó un par de veces pero pronto comprendió que no podría escapar. Aún así, y mientras lo arrastraban hacia el palacio real, siguió forcejeando y chillando con la esperanza de que lo soltasen.

Estaba completamente seguro que Dumbledore iba a enfadarse cuando lo supiera y mucho más Harry, su hermano.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, no muy lejos del palacio, Dumbledore, el encargado de las caballerizas del rey, canturreaba una canción mientras trasladaba la paja de un sitio a otro.

— Draco, ya estoy aquí.

El hombre, entrado ya en años, empujaba la carreta de paja no sin cierto esfuerzo. Debido a ello, no era consciente de que su joven pupilo no estaba en las caballerizas tal y como el pensaba.

— Oye Draco, ya se que no te gusta trabajar en las caballerizas, desde luego si yo fuera un criajo como tú tampoco me gustaría pero bueno… me alegro de que hayas asentado la cabeza por una vez y te hayas dignado a ayudarme. Seguro que el rey sabrá recompensar nuestros esfuerzos.

Los padres de Draco y Harry habían perecido tiempo atrás. El padre murió en la batalla contra los Hielitas mientras que la madre murió poco tiempo después dejando a dos muchachos de diez y siete años solos. Tan solo Dumbledore, el encargado de las caballerizas se sintió capacitado para cuidar de los muchachos. Su jornal apenas podía mantenerlos, su casa no era más que una pocilga al lado de las caballerizas que el rey le había dado tiempo atrás pero aún así, fue un modelo ejemplar.

Harry, el mayor, se sintió fuera de lugar pero conforme el tiempo fue pasando, la cosa mejoró y gracias al dinamismo del viejo Dumbledore, su carisma y su cariño, consiguió adaptarse. No se podría decir lo mismo de Draco, el menor, nunca se adaptó a Dumbledore, era inquieto, travieso y rechazaba por todos los medios ayudarle con sus tareas. Y mientras Harry llegaba a alistarse en el ejercito Selenita, conseguía el afecto de sus compañeros y se hacia conocido por su gran tenacidad a la hora de salir del agujero en que Dumbledore vivía, Draco rechazaba toda indicación de Dumbledore por prosperar como su hermano, se escapaba de casa y robaba en el mercado.

— Si en fondo, sabía que…

— ¡Dumbledore!

Las puertas de las caballerizas se abrieron violentamente mostrando la imagen de una joven muchacha Luna.

— Luna, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurre algo?

Luna echó un rápido vistazo a las caballerizas y dijo:

— Es Draco.

— ¿Qué le sucede a Draco? —preguntó Dumbledore, extrañado—. Mira que para una vez que no hace ninguna de las suyas y se digna a ayudarme con las caballerizas no…

Al darse la vuelta se percató de que Draco no estaba. Dumbledore se volvió hacia la joven:

— ¿Dónde está?

— Lo he visto en el mercado. Iba corriendo y huía de los soldados.

—¡Oh, por Selene! Este muchacho me va a matar un día del disgusto —recogió su capa y dejó sus quehaceres para buscar a Draco—. Vamos, tenemos que encontrarlo.

* * *

— Megara necesito que te quedes con mi hermana hasta que vuelva, ¿entendido?

La muchacha asintió, sumisa.

— Pero yo no necesito niñera —apuntó Ginny, ofendida—. Ya tengo edad suficiente para acompañarte.

Ron se acercó a su hermana y le sacudió el pelo cariñosamente.

— No me cabe la menor duda —le aseguró con una sonrisa.

— Entonces —prosiguió ella, cruzándose de brazos—, ¿por qué no dejas que te acompañe?

El chico inspiró profundamente.

— Ginny, sabes que si pudiese te llevaría conmigo pero…

— ¡Ron, macho! ¿Dónde te metes? Llevo buscándote hace un rato.

Snape, el inseparable compañero de Ron durante los últimos meses hizo acto de presencia. El hombre entró en la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

— Debemos apresurarnos, los soldados están apunto de…

Se detuvo a media frase al percatarse de que tanto la niñera como la niña lo miraban expectantes.

Ron le dirigió una mirada significativa y a Snape le faltó tiempo para desaparecer tan rápido como había aparecido.

— Sí, bueno… Te espero donde siempre, ya sabes.

Tanto Megara como Ginny se quedaron mirando a Ron en busca de respuestas. El muchacho por el contrario, evitó sus miradas.

— Me tengo que ir.

— ¡Espera! —exclamó Ginny—. ¿Qué hay de mí?

Ron sonrió. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

— Ya hablaremos de eso cuando vuelva, ¿vale?

Se volvió hacia la niñera, serio.

— Cuida de ella en mi ausencia.

La sumisa niñera asintió ligeramente con la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara.

— Vuelva pronto —pidió ella.

— ¿Tú también me echarás de menos? —preguntó él, sonriente.

Los oscuros ojos de la niñera se posaron sobre él por primera vez. El muchacho se sorprendió del cúmulo de sensaciones que aquella joven podía transmitir con una sola mirada e incómodo por la situación, carraspeó.

— Volveré pronto —dijo, cogiéndole la mano y apretándosela cariñosamente.

Aquella vez fue Ginny la que carraspeó, divertida. Ron se volvió hacia su hermana y le sonrió afectuosamente.

— Hasta pronto.

Ambas muchachas lo contemplaron marcharse en silencio. Ginny seguía enfurruñada por el hecho de que su hermano se largase de casa cada dos por tres con Snape sin decirle a donde iba, sin dar señales de vida a lo largo de una semana y sin que ella pudiese acompañarle. Incluso la niñera era consciente de que algo tenían entre manos.

Y es que Snape no era muy querido en el pueblo. Llegó un par de años atrás como mago ambulante de quien sabe donde y se estableció en las llanuras de Sharik donde se hizo famoso por sus trucos de magia y, conforme fue pasando el tiempo, por ser el tipo más extravagante de toda la llanura.

— …despierta.

La niñera volvió en sí.

— ¿En qué pensabas?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza. Ginny sonrió.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? Seguro que mi hermano te echa de menos a ti también.

La niñera enrojeció levemente.

* * *

— ¡Hey, Ron! ¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa?

El muchacho se detuvo en seco. Se trataba de Seamus, su fiel amigo y un soldado de primera. Desde pequeño sabía que estaba destinado a ser soldado pues su constitución corpulenta y su fuerza lo delataban.

Ron trató de ocultar la mochila bajo la chaqueta pero de nada sirvió.

— ¿Dónde vas con la mochila? —preguntó perspicaz. Seamus se entristeció—: Te marchas de nuevo.

— No me marcho por placer, eso tenlo por seguro —replicó Ron quien en ocasiones se sentía culpable por abandonar a su hermana pequeña durante tanto tiempo—. Créeme que si pudiese no me iría a…

Seamus encarnó una ceja.

— ¿A…?

— Ya nos veremos —zanjó Ron, rápidamente.

Y antes de que su amigo pudiese detenerlo o añadir algo, Ron se esfumó.

* * *

El bar estaba a rebosar, todavía no había llegado el punto álgido en la cual todos los habitantes frecuentaban el local y ya estaba abarrotado de gente. Todo ello era debido a que la bailarina Cho Chang actuaba en primicia en pocos minutos y ningún lugareño se quería perder el espectáculo. Cho era el ojo derecho de jefe del local; La Nirvana. Tenía todo lo que una joven Karishiana podía desear por eso las camareras y cocineras que trabajaban en el local no la veían con buenos ojos, ni siquiera Fleur Delacour.

— Nunca entenderé lo que ven en esa chica —mascullaba por lo bajini mientras secaba las copas.

Fleur era una Yauri, una habitante del desierto quien, huyendo de las penurias que allí pasaba, se había instalado en Karish y trabajaba en el local como gerente cuando el jefe no estaba. Los Yauris tenían la piel oscura debido a las terribles temperaturas del desierto pero todos ellos poseían un atractivo salvaje que muchos envidiaban. Quizás por ello, Fleur no veía con buenos ojos que Cho le arrebatase su público.

A la barra llegó una muchacha joven, de apariencia frágil y menuda. Sus largos cabellos castaños se agitaron graciosamente al moverse y su rostro, de facciones perfectas y pálidas como la nieve, dibujaba una amplia sonrisa. Se trataba de Hermione, la nueva camarera. No hacia mucho tiempo que Fleur había contratado a varias camareras más porque con las que tenían hasta el momento no daban abasto y de todas ellas, Hermione era con la que mejor se llevaba.

La muchacha dejó la bandeja sobre la barra y se acomodó en esta.

— Dos jarras y un clara para la mesa cinco —dijo. La joven se le quedó mirando detenidamente y ladeó la cabeza—: ¿A qué viene esa cara? No me digas que estás cansada porque viendo el espectáculo, yo diría que nos queda mucha noche por delante.

Fleur se dio la vuelta y buscó un par de jarras.

— No, no es eso —negó mientras rellenaba las jarras de espumosa cerveza.

— ¿Entonces…?

— Es por ella —contestó, lanzándole una rápida mirada a Cho—. No entiendo que ven ella los humanos.

Hermione le sonrió.

— Lo que ven —dijo, dándose la vuelta para contemplar el espectáculo; sobre el escenario se paseaba la muchacha, contoneando sus caderas y moviéndose sensualmente—, en lenguaje humano sería: un par de tetas bien puestas y un culo respingón.

La Yauri se la quedó mirando entre sorprendida y asqueada.

— En ocasiones puedes llegar a ser muy gráfica, ¿lo sabías?

— ¡Oh, vamos Fleur! Llevas cinco años en Karish y tres trabajando aquí, no me digas que aún no sabes como son los hombres.

— Los hombres Yauris son muy diferentes —adujó ella—. No se fijarían nunca en una mujer por su… su apariencia física sino por su interior.

Hermione encarnó una ceja, susceptible. Al comprobar que Fleur lo decía completamente en serio le sonrió afectuosamente y le dio un apretón en la mano.

— De verdad, no sabes la suerte que tienes de ser una Yauri.

— Sí…—contestó con el brillo del anhelo en los ojos. Rápidamente cambio de tema— ¿Tú crees que a su prometido le importara que la manoseen?

Aquella vez fue Hermione la sorprendida.

— ¿Prometido?

— Ajam —asintió Fleur—. Hace un par de semanas que corre el rumor de que el hijo mayor de los Potter; Harry, le ha pedido matrimonio.

Hermione quiso añadir algo pero la voz prominente de uno de los lugareños del local la llamó enfurecido porque su cerveza no aparecía. Las muchachas se despidieron con una sonrisa y Hermione se internó entre el entramado de mesas para servir las consumiciones.

* * *

En una mesa cercana a la barra, Ron y Snape bebían en silencio.

— No lo entiendo —dijo Ron al cabo de un rato—. ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Pensaba que íbamos a "actuar" nosotros.

Snape no contestó. Ron se volvió hacia él y descubrió que no le estaba prestando atención, fingía hacerlo pero en realidad estaba a la escucha de la conversación que mantenían dos muchachas en la barra, una camarera y una Yauri. El muchacho lo dejó pasar mientras negaba con la cabeza, pesaroso.

Tras varios minutos, Snape regresó en cuerpo y mente.

— Bonito espectáculo, ¿no crees?

El joven dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

— Sí pero sigo sin entender que estamos haciendo.

— ¿No te gusta el espectáculo?

— Pst —contestó Ron, volviéndose hacia su amigo—. Pero lo que no entiendo es que hace esa bailarina en nuestro sitio. No hemos venido a trabajar, ¿pues a qué esperamos?

Snape lo miró divertido, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo y con la mirada fija en la bailarina.

— ¿Nunca te han dicho que las prisas no son buenas? Tranquilízate y descansa, hoy nos toca a nosotros ser los espectadores.

Aquello fue como un jarro de agua fría para Ron quien se revolvió en su asiento, enojado.

— ¿Estas diciéndome que hemos venido para ver como una muchacha baila y no para trabajar pudiendo estar en Shirak?

— Estoy diciendo —contestó él, mirándole fija y seriamente—, que te des un respiro. Estamos aquí por cuestión de dinero, eso nunca lo olvides pero hasta un mago como yo necesita un descanso.

Se levantó de la silla y, con una media sonrisa, dijo:

— Si me disculpas. Disfruta del espectáculo en mi ausencia.

Ron se mordió la lengua y lo observó perderse entre las mesas del local.

— Estupendo —gruñó mientras le daba otro sorbo a su cerveza.

* * *

Cho era la mujer más bonita de todo Karish, lo malo era que lo sabía. Hasta no hacia más de un par de años, no era nada más que una sirvienta cualquiera que dedicaba su tiempo a limpiar lo que otros no querían limpiar. No destacaba por encima de las demás, es más, ni siquiera se fijaban en ella, tan solo Harry tuvo ojos para ella desde el primer instante. Se conocieron por casualidad en el palacio del rey, ella estaba limpiando cuando Harry entró en la habitación vestido de soldado en busca de su hermano a quien habían llevado a las celdas imperiales nuevamente. Y, a pesar de ser quien era, Harry se fijó en ella y desde aquel momento, la suerte le sonrió.

Poco después, la invitó a salir y uno de los sitios que más frecuentaban era La Nirvana, el local más acogedor de los barrios altos de Karish. Fue en una de sus visitas, cuando un sirviente se les presentó delante de la mesa reclamando a Cho en nombre del jefe del local. Intrigada, la muchacha aceptó a escuchar lo que este le tenía que contar y después, todo fue fama, dinero y amores. Cho era oficialmente la bailarina de La Nirvana.

Sabía perfectamente lo que conllevaba la fama pero se decía a si misma que no se dejaría consumir por ella. Se fijó unos propósitos como eran; que las mujeres de Karish llegasen a envidiarla y que los hombres la desearan más que a ninguna otra mujer. Como era de esperar, los cumplió y antes de lo previsto.

Mientras tanto, Harry quedó en un segundo plano. Se habló de más de cincuenta affeirs sobre la joven y la verdad es que poco le faltó porque una vez lanzada, Cho se olvidó de sus propósitos y principios hasta que se enamoró del hombre equivocado. Un hombre que hizo de ella lo que quiso y cuando quiso y Cho, sumisa, aceptó todas sus peticiones. Aquel hombre le llevó a la ruina de no ser por Harry quien, ojo avizor, había estado vigilando al hombre y pudo enviarlo a la cárcel imperial por abusar de menores. Y así, Cho regresó a los brazos del soldado.

Cho era una mujer escultural y apenas rozaba los veinticinco. Sus cabellos lacios y oscuros le caían graciosamente por los hombros. Lucía una camiseta escotada blanca que resaltaba su color de piel y una minifalda marrón de vuelo. Sus ojos oscuros eran los más bonitos de toda Karish y su rostro, perfección pura.

Solo cuando finalizó la canción, regresó a su camerino donde se acomodó y relajó. Y al poco de sentarse, unos golpes resonaron en su puerta.

— ¿Sí?

La puerta se abrió dejando entrever la figura desgarbada y bien parecida de un hombre no mucho mayor que ella. La chica lo miró sorprendida incapaz de reaccionar y, al cabo de unos segundos, se levantó del sofá y se lanzó a sus brazos. Él la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡Oh, Snape! Pensaba que no volvería a verte —dijo ella, emocionada. Se separó un tanto y lo miró seriamente a los ojos—. ¿No te habrás metido en otro lío?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

— La duda ofende.

— Entonces, bienvenido seas —contestó ella, alegremente—. Pero, no te quedes ahí, siéntate y cuéntame donde has estado estos meses.

El joven esbozó media sonrisa, cerró la puerta tras él y se sentó junto a la bailarina.

— ¿Y bien?

— Por aquí y por allá, ya sabes. Pero no hablemos de mí, el poco tiempo que llevo aquí he oído hablar maravillas de ti.

La joven sonrió ampliamente.

— Incluso he oído que estás prometida.

El muchacho la miró fijamente y ella, levemente enrojecida, asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí, se llama Harry y es sencillamente perfecto —admitió. Luego se lo quedó mirando y preguntó—: Pero, ¿cómo sabes tu eso? Pensaba que te ibas fuera de Karish.

— Contactos —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia—. Entonces, espero que sea el adecuado.

— Lo es, te lo aseguro. Es más, si quieres puedo presentártelo.

— Esperaba que me lo propusieras —contestó él, esbozando media sonrisa.

— Pues no se hable más —zanjó ella.

La muchacha hizo ademán de salir del camerino pero el joven la detuvo justo a tiempo.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— En realidad, venia a pedirte un favor.

Sonrió.

— Ya sabía yo que no estabas aquí solo por placer. Pero —dijo ella—, dime ¿qué puede hacer por ti una vieja amiga?

* * *

Nadie supo como había pasado ni lo que había pasado exactamente pero después de marcharse la bailarina, el ambiente se volvió tenso. La Yauri lo percibía, por algo pertenecía a una especie con una percepción sobrehumana. Pero Fleur lo ignoró, todas las noches percibía aquella extraña sensación al marcharse la bailarina y aquella vez, no le dio más importancia; empezaba a acostumbrarse a ello.

— Estoy agotada —suspiró Hermione—. Vaya, después de esta noche tendremos que jubilarnos; hemos ganado lo que en un mes.

Fleur la ignoró. Tenía la mirada fija en una de las mesas más cercanas a la barra donde se había congregado un tumulto de soldados imperiales. Logró distinguir entre ellos a Harry, el prometido de Cho. El joven era bastante apuesto, tenía la pose firme y elegante y lucía una camisa blanca sobre la cual llevaba una fina coraza marrón de las que se llevaban últimamente. Su sonrisa era blanca y perfecta y sus ojos, oscuros. Llevaba el pelo corto como mandaba el reglamento, ensortijado y revuelto pero ello no le restaba atractivo, al contrario.

— Fleur —exclamó Hermione, atrayendo su atención—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza y retomó sus quehaceres.

— Nada —contestó ella—, tan solo pensaba. ¿Qué decías?

Hermione encarnó una ceja, desconcertada pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto.

— Decía que con la caja de esta noche, podríamos jubilarnos, ¿no crees?

La gerente rió.

— Nos podríamos jubilar si, para empezar, este local fuera nuestro y no tuviésemos que pagar a cocineros, camareras y bailarinas…

De repente se escuchó un terrible ruido. Las dos muchachas se volvieron y descubrieron a un muchacho en el suelo, sangrando y a otro sobre él, sonriendo satisfecho.

— ¡Oh, por Selene! Ahora no.

Fleur, alarmada, corrió a ver que sucedía.

Todo se hubiese quedado en un susto si el muchacho que yacía en el suelo, sangrando, no se hubiese incorporado y golpeado a su contrincante.

— Genial —ironizó la camarera, previendo los desastres de la pelea—. Adiós a mi jubilación.

Uno de ellos le era bastante familiar, era un soldado imperial que solía frecuentar el local en compañía de otros soldados. Por lo que sabía de él, las cosas no le iban bien. Su mujer le había puesto los cuernos y su carrera se iba a pique y eso que solo contaba con los treinta años. Así pues, el joven soldado acudía al local a ahogar sus penas entre jarras de cerveza.

El otro no le sonaba de nada. Era mucho más joven que el soldado y vestía las ropas de un ciudadano normal y corriente. Era alto y desgarbado. Sus cabellos rizados y pelirrojos hacían contraste con su piel pálida, sus ojeras y sus oscuros ojos marrones.

Para decepción de Fleur, los muchachos no se detuvieron sino que siguieron pegándose golpes entre ellos para diversión de los demás lugareños. La Yauri temía los destrozos que podían causar y trató de separarlos en balde. A su lado llegó Hemione y las otras camareras pero ninguna de ellas se atrevió a detener al soldado.

— Si le esta pegando será porque se lo merece —dijo una de ellas—. Será mejor no meterse en los asuntos imperiales.

Las camareras se marcharon, atemorizadas. Todo aquel que se inmiscuyese en los asuntos de los soldados sería llevado a prisión y eso era algo que ninguna de ellas quería.

Fleur les instó para que la ayudasen pero tan solo Hemione se quedó a su lado, observando la pelea atentamente.

— Peter, por Selene —exclamó un soldado—. Deja al muchacho, no te ha hecho nada.

Fleur se volvió hacia el soldado que había intervenido.

— ¿Es tu amigo? —preguntó.

El soldado asintió con la cabeza; Harry.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Hemione—. ¿Por qué le está pegando?

— Por un malentendido —contestó el joven—. Peter ha dicho una cosa y el otro —dijo, señalando al muchacho más joven—, le ha contestado pero Peter lo ha entendido mal.

El joven de los cabellos rizados le pegó un puñetazo al soldado, cosa que hizo que este montase en cólera.

— Se van a matar —advirtió Fleur.

Harry se quedó mirando sin saber que hacer y minutos después, trataba de interponerse entre ambos con tan mala suerte que salió mal parado al atestarle un gancho en la mandíbula. El amigo se tambaleó y se llevó las manos a la mandíbula; estaba sangrando.

Fleur puso los ojos en blanco y apartó al joven de la pelea.

— Bueno ya esta bien. Este es mi bar y no voy a consentir este espectáculo —se volvió hacia el muchacho herido y dijo—: Hemione, llévatelo al almacén y cúralo —Hermione asintió. Entonces, Fleur se volvió y dijo—: Y en cuanto a vosotros…

* * *

Solo cuando el rostro de Snape asomó tras las cortinas del escenario, se detuvo en seco, momento que aprovechó el soldado para golpearle en toda la cara. El muchacho cayó bruscamente al suelo por el impacto recibido y tras aquel golpe, no pudo volver a levantarse para hacerle frente.

El soldado lo miró con superioridad y dijo:

— Te lo advertí.

Poco después, aún tendido en el suelo, vio aparecer a Snape quien sorteaba a la gente con agilidad. El mago se inclinó sobre él y preguntó, ceñudo:

— ¿Ron en que demonios pensabas?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

— ¿En disfrutar del espectáculo en tu ausencia?

Snape puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Me echas una mano? —preguntó Ron—. Creo que me he roto algo.

El mago le extendió su mano cuando la bailarina los alcanzó. La muchacha los miró detenidamente y, dirigiéndose a Snape, dijo:

— ¿Va contigo?

Él asintió.

La Yauri se acercó a ellos y, aunque preocupada por el lamentable estado en el que había quedado el joven, le expectó:

— ¿Qué pretendías? Has echado a perder el espectáculo. ¿Y quién va a pagar los daños…?

— Ya basta, Yauri—adujo la bailarina, ayudando a Snape a levantar al muchacho malherido—. Yo me hago cargo de los daños.

La Yauri se quedó mirando a Cho atónita.

Entre los dos levantaron a Ron y no sin cierto esfuerzo, lo depositaron sobre la silla más cercana. El muchacho gimió dolorido al dejarse caer sobre la silla y se llevó la mano a la espalda. Mientras tanto, Cho y Snape intercambiaron un par de miradas que no pasaron desapercibidas para el joven:

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, mirando a Snape —: ¿Qué ocurre?

Ninguno de los dos contestó.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?

Snape se puso detrás del muchacho y le levantó la camisa. El muchacho quiso ladearse y ver que era aquello que tanta atención merecía por parte del mago pero una punzada en el costado le hizo pensárselo dos veces.

— ¿Qué? ¿Está muy feo?

— Hummm… Sí, muy feo.

La seriedad con la que lo dijo inquietó al muchacho.

— ¿Te duele aquí? —preguntó, presionándole con el dedo. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del muchacho; las manos de Snape estaban increíblemente heladas. Ron asintió—: ¿Y aquí?

Presionó con más ahínco en otra zona de la espalda ante lo cual, Ron no pudo reprimir un gemido.

— ¡Sí!

— Estupendo —celebró Snape, bajándole la camiseta. La Yauri contemplaba la escena con estupor y Cho, conocedora del carácter y los prontos de Snape, trató de reprimir una sonrisa—, porque te lo tienes merecido.

Ron se llevó una mano a la espalda y se frotó la zona donde Snape había presionado minutos antes, mosqueado.

— Yauri —dijo la bailarina finalmente—: ¿No tendrás algo con lo que aliviarle el dolor?

La Yauri asintió y rápida como ninguna, se internó en las cocinas. Al poco tiempo, salió de las cocinas seguida de un soldado y una camarera. Rápidamente, reconoció al soldado como el amigo que había intentado retener a otro soldado y que se había llevado un buen gancho; su gancho.

La bailarina, al ver al soldado con un pañuelo con sangre en la nariz, fue a su encuentro.

— ¡Oh, Dios Santo! —exclamó horrorizada—. ¿Tú también? Haber, déjame ver que tal está esa nariz.

El muchacho le sonrió afectuosamente.

— Tranquilízate, estoy bien —luego, dirigiéndose hacia Ron, dijo—: Un buen gancho por cierto.

Ron palideció.

— No era mi intención...

— Se acabó la cháchara —atajó la Yauri—. Este muchacho tiene la espalda como si le hubiesen pasado tres elefantes por encima —y, volviéndose hacia la camarera dijo—: ¿Crees que podrás hacer algo para aliviarle el dolor?

— Veamos lo que se puede hacer.

La camarera se puso tras Ron y le subió la camiseta para examinarle la espalda. La yema de sus dedos rozaron tenuemente su espalda, recorriéndole de nuevo un escalofrío por la espalda.

— Vaya —dijo ella, al advertirlo—. ¿Te he hecho daño?

Ron negó con la cabeza. Al contrario, las yemas de sus dedos le habían trasmitido una sensación cálida.

— ¿Está muy feo? —preguntó, mirando de reojo a Snape.

— Está…

La muchacha se detuvo a media frase.

—¿Puedo…? —preguntó haciéndole señas con los dedos.

— ¿Tocar? —preguntó Ron—. Adelante, no creo que pueda ir a peor.

Y mientras la muchacha recorría su espalda con las manos, presionando en aquellos lugares que creía conveniente y pasando de largo los demás, todos los presentes observaban la escena en silencio. Hasta que finalmente, la muchacha le bajó la camisa.

— No te has roto nada —dijo—. Afortunadamente solo son un par de moratones pero sería conveniente que no te movieses mucho para que no diese lugar a una hemorragia interna. Así que, reposo y nada peleas.

Ron se colocó la camiseta y la miró fijamente:

— ¿No podré caminar?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Haber, caminar lo que se dice caminar sí, pero no grandes distancias. Ss conveniente que no fuerces tu espalda más de lo necesario —la camarera logró atisbar la decepción en los ojos del joven y preguntó—: Nunca te he visto por aquí antes. Tú no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

Perturbado por la pregunta, el joven desvió la mirada hacia Snape sin saber que contestar. El mismo Snape, antes divertido por la situación tan incómoda que se había producido entre Ron y la camarera, ahora lucía un semblante serio e impenetrable.

En ese momento, uno de los subordinados de Harry entró en el local rompiendo la tensión que se había creado. Harry, al verlo, se acercó a él presuroso:

— James.

— Capitán —dijo, inclinándose—, es vuestro hermano. Lo tienen retenido en los calabozos desde esta mañana.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no se me ha avisado antes?

El subordinado pestañeó varias veces, ligeramente atemorizado por una posible reprimenda.

— El encargado de las caballerizas, Dumbledore dijo que no le molestásemos.

Harry inspiró, se volvió hacia Cho y cogiéndola de las manos dijo:

— Lamento que esta noche no pueda ser como te prometí…

— No importa —atajó ella—. Ves.

Él sonrió.

— No te merezco, en serio.

Anda, vete que tu hermano te estará esperando.

— Sí —admitió él—. Cuando le pille…

Se despidieron con un beso y se marchó en compañía de su subordinado.

Minutos después, Harry llegaba a palacio. Atravesó las magníficas puertas de la entrada, pasó a través de largos pasillos y descendió varias escaleras de caracol hasta que llegó a los calabozos. Allí se encontró a Dumbledore discutiendo con el soldado de guardia y a Luna, la amiga de su hermano, pero de Draco no había ni rastro.

Nada más entrar en la habitación, se dirigió hacia Dumbledore y le puso la mano sobre su hombro con tal de apaciguarlo. Dumbledore se volvió hacia él, aliviado por su presencia.

— Menos mal que has llegado.

El muchacho desvió su mirada hacia el soldado y preguntó:

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

— El chico ha sido llevado a la sala de interrogatorios.

— Pero, ¿qué demonios…? —exclamó Dumbledore por enésima vez—. Digo yo que el muchacho no habrá echo nada tan grave como para recluirlo en una celda durante toda la mañana.

Harry sabía para que se usaba esa celda y palicedió momentáneamente, gesto que no pasó desadvertido para Dumbledore.

— ¿Qué hay en esa celda, Harry?

Esa celda se usaba para "interrogar" a los delincuentes. Él había estado en contadas ocasiones para ver como se llevaba a cabo aquella clase de interrogatorio. La celda estaba llena de instrumentos de tortura que empleaban los soldados superiores para sonsacar la verdad a los presos. Pero su hermano no podía haber echo nada tan grave como para ello, se dijo a sí mismo.

Dumbledore lo agarró por el brazo y, mirándole seriamente, insistió:

— ¿Qué hay?

El muchacho trató de aparentar tranquilidad.

— Un par de sillas y unas mesas... —contestó, restándole importancia—. Nada importante.

Le había contado la versión abreviada, la que le habían contado a él y aunque en un principio Dumbledore se lo creyó, la cara que puso el soldado que vigilaba la puerta le hizo dudar.

— Harry, no me mientas.

Afortunadamente, las puertas se abrieron en aquel preciso momento y de ellas salieron varios soldados armados. Harry conocía a algunos de ellos pero todos tenían un semblante serio y tenso.

— ¿Dónde está Draco? —les expectó Dumbledore al verlos salir sin su hijastro.

El viejo Dumbledore llegó incluso a agarrar a uno de aquellos soldados con tal de que se detuviese y le contestase pero el soldado no se lo tomó bien y con una mirada fría le dijo:

— Suélteme.

Le dio un brusco empujón con tal de apartarle de su camino y sin más dilación, continuó su marcha junto a los demás soldados.

Harry ayudó a Dumbledore a incorporarse.

— Será estúpido —dijo. Y luego, volviéndose hacia Dumbledore, preguntó—: ¿Estás bien?

— Por supuesto que estoy bien, ¿por quién me has tomado? —se sacudió el polvo de la capa y apartó a Harry en un alarde de orgullo. Luego, alzando su puño sobre la cabeza y agitándolo violentamente, exclamó—: Idiota, ¿qué clase de soldado derriba a un pobre anciano? ¡Deberían haberte dejado en la cuneta! ¡Sí, eso es; en la cuneta! Desgraciad…

Harry lo hizo callar taponándole la boca y solo cuando los soldados se perdieron a través del entramado de túneles, Harry le liberó.

— ¡Pero bueno! ¿Cómo te atreves?

— No puedes ir insultando a los soldados imperiales, podría causarnos muchos problemas —respondió, consecuente.

— ¿Problemas? —repitió Dumbledore—. El problema lo tiene él. Como vuelva a apartarme de esa manera sabrá quien es Albus Dumbledore. ¡Oh, sí!

El joven soldado dio el caso por perdido mientras trataba de ahogar una pequeña sonrisa. Luna, por el contrario, no disimuló ni su asombro ni su sonrisa. Y así, los tres se quedaron solos en la antecámara de las celdas, con la mirada fija en las escaleras.

— ¡Hey, mira! Es Harry.

— Cierto.

Los tres se dieron la vuelta. Se trataba de los gemelos más extrovertidos y dinámicos de toda Karish, cuando no estaban tramando algo, estaban gastando bromas pesadas.

— Tu hermano la ha vuelto a liar —dijo Fred.

— Sí —admitió George—, a este paso será más conocido que nosotros.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño.

— Yo preferiría no ser conocido por eso —replicó.

Fred y George se miraron entre ellos, serios y al segundo siguiente se encogían de hombros.

— Vamos, vamos —dijo Fred, cogiéndole por los hombros en ademán afectuoso—. Si nosotros se lo decimos para que se anime.

El viejo Dumbledore lo miró incrédulo y se lo quitó de encima.

— ¿Pero qué dices de animarme? Anda, quita.

— No se enfade, Dumbledore —insistió Isaac—. Si le traemos una sorpresa, ¿verdad que si hermano?

— Cierto —admitió el otro.

Dumbledore intercambió miradas entre Fred y George, desconcertado. Los gemelos abrieron las puertas de la antecámara, sin darle tregua a que hablase, dejando ver tras ella a Draco.

—¿Draco?

Luna fue la primera en reaccionar.

— ¡Oh, Draco! Pensaba que te iban a encerrar de por vida.

El joven alzó bien la cabeza y dijo:

— ¿Encerrarme a mí? Que lo intenten.

— Macho —le susurró George al oído—, te acabamos de soltar.

Luna rió.

— Draco, avergonzado por el comentario, apartó al gemelo y se pasó una mano por los cabellos.

— Eh… si bueno —admitió a regañadientes—. Un contratiempo que no se volverá a repetir.

Entonces el bastón de Dumbledore surcó el aire y lo golpeó en la cabeza. Draco se volvió hacia él, sorprendido.

— Eso espero, porque como vuelva a repetirse dormirás en los calabozos y, créeme —dijo, haciendo hincapié en ello—, no vendré a sacarte de aquí.

Draco se frotó la cabeza y lo miró ofendido.

— Por supuesto que no volverá a ocurrir —contestó—. Porque la próxima vez seré más rápido y no podrán cogerme.

Los gemelos estallaron en carcajadas, Luna sonrió y Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. Tan solo Harry permaneció serio e impasible.

— ¿Eso es lo que piensas hacer? —preguntó—. ¿Robar y esconderte?

Los hermanos se miraron fijamente. Todos los presentes enmudecieron, no era un secreto que los hermanos no se llevaban especialmente bien.

— No creo que eso sea algo que te quite el sueño —argumentó Draco, sin darle la menor importancia.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

— ¿De verdad no te importa tu futuro? ¿La clase de vida que puedas llevar?

Habían tenido esa discusión en varias ocasiones, era su pan de cada día.

— Aún tengo mucho tiempo por delante.

— No —negó Harry enérgicamente, reteniéndole por el brazo para que no lo rehuéllese—. No lo tienes, porque en cualquier momento Dumbledore nos puede dejar…

— ¡Hey! Por el momento no tengo ninguna intención de marcharme al otro barrio —intervino Dumbledore.

— Y el día menos pensado te puedes ver en la calle —continuó Harry, ignorando el cometario de Dumbledore—. Y no seré yo quien te mantenga.

Aquellas últimas palabras hicieron que Draco se detuviese en seco. Los presentes contuvieron el aliento a la espera de una contestación borde por parte de Draco como habitualmente solía suceder, incluso Harry sabía que todo lo que dijese sería en balde; nunca le hacía caso. Pero sorprendentemente, Draco se volvió hacia él, se colocó frente a frente con Harry y le dijo:

— Genial, porque no seré yo quien te pida ayuda.

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera los gemelos tuvieron agallas de soltar alguna de sus bromas. Fue Draco quien rompió la tensión que se había creado al darse la vuelta y marcharse sin esperar a ninguno de los presentes.

Tan solo Luna salió varios minutos después tras el muchacho, los demás se habían quedado helados ante la fría y tajante contestación del muchacho.

Harry se quedó en el sitio, perplejo y enfurecido pero no hizo ademán por ir tras su hermano. Él mismo lo había dejado bien claro; no le pediría ayuda ni aún necesitándola.

Dumbledore, a sabiendas de lo que rodaba por la mente de Harry, se acercó a él y posó la mano sobre su hombro:

— No lo dice en serio —dijo con la mirada clavada en las escaleras por donde había desaparecido Draco—: Aún es un niño.

— Claro —contestó él—, aún es un niño…

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Me he tomado la licencia de incluir a personajes que en la saga no aparecen como Peter (el soldado amigo de Harry), James (un subordinado) o Megara (la niñera de Ginny)_

_Como ya habreís notado no es una historia fiel a la saga sino que los acontecimientos suceden en un lugar diferente, con emociones, sentimientos y valores diferentes. _

_Espero que os guste como a mi me ha atrapado desde el primer momento y sigáis leyendo. Eso sí, veis algún error con los nombres, disculpadme pero es que originalmente algunos personajes, como por ejemplo la bailarina Cho, iban a ser otros y alomejor al corregirlo se me ha pasado por alto._

_Si queréis aportar alguna sugerencia o simplemente dejar vuestro punto de vista sobre esta pequeña historia, no lo dudéis y dejar review, siempre agradezco las criticas (aunque las malas me las tome a la tremenda al principio xD)._

_Muchas gracias (=_


End file.
